El tesoro de la libertad
by pincushionqueen1
Summary: Esta aventura se basa en la historia de cinco gitanos que se cruzan con el Capitán Jack Sparrow y el Perla Negra en la cual vivirán varias aventuras y romances. Plizz dejen reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el primer fic que subo aca, espero que els guste! Tiene un par de personajes de Piratas del Caribe y otros que me invente yo, y un par de cosas de una peli de sinbad ahh y tambien hay un par de palabras en otros idiomas, igual les puse entre parentesis sus significados :) Despues subo las demas partes**

_"Creo que todos buscamos lo mismo  
no sabemos muy bien qué es ni donde está  
oímos hablar de la hermana mas hermosa  
que se busca y no se puede encontrar  
La conocen los que la perdieron  
los que la vieron de cerca, irse muy lejos  
y los que la volvieron a encontrar  
la conocen los presos  
La libertad"_

_"Todos los marginales del fin del mundo  
esclavos de alguna necesidad  
los que sueñan despiertos  
los que no pueden dormir  
la libertad"_

En esos tiempos ser gitano era demasiado difícil. Se habían multiplicado de una manera tan extraordinaria que nadie podía explicar.

Para los aventureros ser gitano era algo increíble, algo que se deseaba con todo su ser. Al igual que ser un pirata.

Para otros era repugnante, un deshonor a todos los significados que la palabra humano pudieran significar en esta vida y en otras.

Eran una raza indomable, inescrutable, infatigable, inasimilable e inexterminable, tan temida como odiada.

Por esa razón comenzaron a ser marginados y criminalizados, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba. Y se llegó al punto extremo de la pena de muerte a todo aquel que fuera descubierto por las calles vestido como tal, o haciendo hechizos y brujerías como decían, pero que en realidad no eran mas que un par de ilusiones ópticas para maravillara los pueblerinos y ganar un par de monedas para comprar pan. Pero no solo los gitanos corrían ese peligro, sino las personas que se les acercaban podían tener su misma suerte.

Los eliminaron como si fueran una plaga, fue fácil para ellos; para los de la alta sociedad como quien llama. No les convenía que ellos se multiplicaran. Sino la aristocracia correría peligro. No serían respetados como hasta esos momentos. Eso jamás debería pasar.

Fue entonces que los eliminaron.

De su numerosa comunidad sólo habían sobrevivido seis. De esos seis dos habían muerto por la tuberculosis, esa terrible peste que comenzó a brotar como si fuera agua corriente.

Solo quedaban cuatro de ellos.

Tres hombres y una sola mujer.

Nanosh, el más grande de los cuatro. Apenas llegaba a los treinta años. Era el pilar de los otros tres. Él les daba fuerzas para seguir a pesar de todas sus pérdidas, les daba ánimos, Era el mentor de ellos, el reemplazo del padre que perdieron. Era mas bien parecido a un mercenario. Conocía todos los rincones de la Tierra, y también sus historias y leyendas, su único odio eran los piratas; creía que eran una copia barata de los gitanos por su manera de vestir y la forma de vivir sus vidas, pero pensaba que era un deshonor y una maldición ser uno de ellos. Este odio era compartido por los cuatro, ya que siempre Nanosh se encargaba de avivarles esa llama de odio, de compartirles su rencor, el más grande error de su vida.

Luego le seguía Luluvo que apenas había cumplido veintiséis. Hábil con cualquier instrumento que tuviera a su alcance en especial la guitarra española. Con un par de acordes hechizaba a cualquier persona que pasase cerca con su exquisita melodía.

También estaba Marko, primo de Nanosh y Luluvo, tenía tres años menos que este ultimo. Se caracterizaba por ser estafador, ladrón y extremadamente vago, la oveja negra de su comunidad, o mejor dicho de lo que quedaba. Su locura era la magia, era uno de los mejores magos jamás conocidos en su comunidad además de ser buen hechicero, de saber usar hierbas y especias para curar todo tipo de enfermedades y también provocarlas.

Por último estaba Tsaya la más pequeña de los 4, tres años menos que su primo Marko, y hermana de los otros dos. Diferente en todo sentido de los tres. Recién comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer, auque su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario. Una figura que hasta los dioses envidiaban, una tez trigueña, ojos negros como una noche si luna ni estrellas, cabello largo, negro azabache, oscuro como los pensamientos más impuros; irresistible en todos los sentidos, pero una mujer totalmente indomable, como el océano, como un potro salvaje. Todos los hombres hubieran querido aunque sea recibir un insulto de ella, pero solo tenia ojos para su libertad, esa libertad que todos buscan y que de alguna manera tarde o temprano se encuentra. Era la terrible debilidad de sus hermanos y también de su primo, pero ambos tenían espíritus parecidos y muchas veces chocaban sus almas de tal manera que a veces Nanosh y Luluvo querían ser encarcelados sólo para mantenerse lejos de las riñas de los dos.

Desde pequeños a los cuatro se les enseño todos los oficios para ser un verdadero gitano.

Parece que los gitanos y gitanas solamente nacieron en el mundo para ser ladrones: nacen de padres ladrones, se crían con ladrones, estudian para ladrones y finalmente salen con ser ladrones corrientes y molientes a todo ruedo, y las ganas de hurtar son en ellos como accidentes inseparables, que no se quitan sino con la muerte.

Y así fue el destino de los cuatro.

Pero desde pequeña, a Tsaya además se le enseñó cartomancia, adivinación y la llamada magia (este ultimo a sus hermanos y a su primo también) , pero su pasión era el baile, esas danzas tan provocativas que bailaban las gitanas, despertando el deseo en cualquier hombre, provocando todo tipo de lujuria y pensamientos impuros hacia ellas. Aprendió rápido y al superar los quince años comenzó a bailar en las calles consiguiendo ese éxito que tenían otras gitanas que doblaban su edad. Y al igual que ellas utilizaba corsé que no hacia falta apretarlo demasiado para resaltar su buena figura; su favorito era el bordó. Varias faldas finas, de seda, tul, encaje de todos los colores imaginables y arriba una falda que hacia juego con su corsé favorito. Además de la cantidad de aros enormes que utilizaba, pulseras y brazaletes y tobilleras gruesas de oro y plata, regalos y trofeos que había conseguido gracias a las enseñanzas que tuvo de niña.

Esta combinación los llevó a los cuatro por varias partes de lo que se le llama mundo. Desde sus tierras en Rumania hasta China, Egipto, Siria, Grecia, Macedonia, entre otros. De cada uno de estos lugares aprendieron cosas, desde maquillarse, vestirse, asearse cosa que a los hombres no les gustaba mucho, comer lo que fuera, beber todo tipo de bebidas, sanar rápido y hasta resistir todo tipo de torturas y venenos. Amaban esas aventuras, ser nómades, ser libres.

Una vieja mujer en Francia quedó fascinada con estos cuatro personajes, pero les marcó una sola desventaja en sus vidas. Ese odio hacia los llamados piratas, bucaneros y corsarios. Y les explicó porque:

Los piratas eran iguales que ellos, perseguidos, odiados ya la vez amados, y vivían la vida al límite; saqueaban, robaban, mataban, eran una copia de ellos. Podían aprender de ellos, de su forma de vida parecida. Había un lugar en el Caribe donde podían conocer todos los significados de la palabra pirata; una isla: Tortuga.

Al principio se rehusaron, pero Luluvo quería aventuras y quería demostrar que los gitanos eran mejores que esos asquerosos piratas:

-Sería bueno ir, de paso podemos desquitarnos un poco de ellos, no les parece?..

-A mi me encantaría, podríamos divertirnos a costillas de esos infelices, imagínense los tesoros y las joyas que podríamos conseguir!!

-Siempre ambicioso, no Marko?

-Por supuesto que si Lulu

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así, parezco un marica

-Pareces? Jaja no me hagas reirr Lu...

Pero antes de que Marco terminara la oración tenía alrededor del cuello las manos de Luluvo que con todo su odio lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una bandera.

Tsaya se abalanzó sobre ellos dos tratando de separarlos repartiendo golpes y gritos, mientras que Nanosh no podía dejar de reírse de la pelea que estaba viendo.

Al rato se tranquilizó y separó a los tres; luego de pensar un rato dijo:

-Creo que sería excitante conocer ese lugar, a ver de qué somos capaces y poder ir más allá de nuestros límites y también como dijeron anteriormente desquitarnos de ellos. Creo que si.. sería divertido, pero eso si, no quiero verlos convertidos en piratas porque les prometo por la memoria de nuestra comunidad que al poco tiempo estarían enterrados vivos hablando con los gusanos. El problema es que tardaríamos mucho en llegar hasta allá, alrededor de 6 meses, pero conozco un par de marineros que nos podrán hacer llegar en la mitad de tiempo.. Bueno¿qué me dicen?

-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, allí podré perfeccionar mis trucos para robarles a los hombres.

-Claro ella se aprovecha sólo porque la elogian demasiado seguido, hermanita te recomiendo tener cuidado con esos hombres, no son como los que conoces.

-De seguro que no "Lulu", pero aprendo rápido, y no creo que puedan conmigo.

-Gitana egocéntrica, te crees que por tener un bello cuerpo y saber bailar puedes hipnotizar a todo aquel que se te pase por el camino?

-No sé eso lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos a Tortuga, no Nanosh?.. agregó Marko

-Claro a él le dice por el nombre completo pero a mi me pone sobrenombres de marica

-Si Lulu lo que digas, ahora, cuando salimos?

- Marko deja de provocarlo que ya tengo dos histéricos no quiero a un tercero; supongo que si todo sale como lo planee, mañana ala madrugada estaremos en un barco hacia Tortuga.

Y así fue, los cuatros estaban a bordo del Sherezade, un barco árabe, traficante de armas y de esclavos que su último puerto a llegar era Tortuga. Pasaron tres meses hasta que llegaron una madrugada en la cual no hacía mucho calor como suele hacer en esos territorios.

Esa isla era distinta a las que habían estado jamás. Desde la playa se sentía ese olor a alcohol, que Nanosh reconoció como vinos baratos y Ron. También el olor al tabaco y olor al Opio, una droga que hacía tiempo que no olía, desde su visita a China.

Tsaya estaba fascinada con todo eso, hombres borrachos, golpeándose unos a otros, otros con fulanas; podía ya soñar con dinero, joyas, cosas para robar.

Marko estaba fascinado al igual que Tsaya con todo eso, habían cosas para robar y mujeres para enamorar..

Luluvo pensaba sólo en ganas algo de dinero utilizando su destreza con la guitarra y también con el as que tenía bajo la manga, esa estrategia que usaría con Tsaya para ganar dinero de la manera que los gitanos saben mejor.

Los cuatro decidieron por entrar en un bar el cual ninguno de ellos se fijó el nombre, pero en la parte superior había una posada, así podrían descansar, luego de divertirse un rato. Vestidos con sotanas negras y con capuchas que les tapaban la mitad de la cara entraron.

Allí estaba lleno de hombres y mujerzuelas, la mayoría de ellos borrachos a mas no poder llegando al punto de estar tirados , inconscientes en todos lados.

Nanosh estaba muy molesto, se había arrepentido de ese viaje, y estaba de mal humor; decidió alquilar una habitación y luego de comunicarles a sus acompañantes se retiró a tratar de descansar y pensar una estrategia de juego, ese juego que habían comenzado. Cada vez que se ponía molesto tosía de una manera extraña, pero todos lo tomaban como un hábito de él, nadie se preocupaba.

Fue el momento perfecto de demostrar sus habilidades, se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos del centro del bar, en el cual había un circulo donde no habían ni mesas ni sillas, solo gente parada, peleando, discutiendo. Se tomaron una botella de ron cada uno, no les hacía mal en lo absoluto, estaban acostumbrados a todo. Y entonces comenzó el plan:

Bueno Marko llevará las cosas al cuarto de Nanosh, mientras que Tsaya se prepara para su repertorio de danzas y yo arreglo la guitarra, luego bajarás y comenzaremos con nuestro "arte"

- Excelente, ahora apúrate Luluvo y también Marko; yo ya estoy lista, sé que es lo que debo hacer y sacó de su morral un instrumento parecido a una pandereta y unas pashminas de sedas y tules con aroma a sándalo, unas cuchillas estilo arábigas y unos polvos extraños y luego le entregó su morral a Marko.

Cada uno se preparó e hizo todo de acuerdo al plan.

En eso Luluvo se sentó encima de una mesa vacía mucho más cerca del centro del bar, al lado de el se encontraban dos hombres, uno medio relleno, bajito, y con las patillas más graciosas que nunca jamás había visto en su vida; y el otro más extraño todavía, era más alto que el otro y sus cabellos tenían unas extrañas rastas por asi decirlo, cuentas de colores, trenzas y un pañuelo rojo; sus ojos era parecidos a los de su hermana, pero estos estaban pintados al extremo, y mal; lo vio sonreir y vio que varios de sus dientes estaban forrados en oro, cosa que le dio repulsión y mucho más la forma extraña que hablaba.. Los ignoró o trató.

Marko estaba en el centro del bar, se había quitado la sotana negra al igual que su primo y había dejado lucir sus encantos de joven gitano, que rápidamente atrajo la atención de varias mujerzuelas y también la de sus acompañantes que estaban bastante enojados por eso, mientras que Tsaya estaba atrás de su hermano con su sotana todavía puesta y mirando el suelo y recordando sus pasos de baile.

- Señores, hermosas damas, (comenzó Marko) desde los confines de la Tierra, desde el occidente, les presento a una de las más hermosas flores jamás vistas en estos lados, su hermosura se asemeja a la de las diosas celtas, su danza es hipnotizante y peligrosa al igual que su figura y encanto. Les presento a la bailarina más sensual y exótica que nunca hayan visto en sus vidas, hasta el dia de hoy. Ahora observen a Tsaya y díganme si esto no es arte...

Se produjo una leve explosión y todos quedaron callados y perplejos al ver una figura femenina con una sotana negra con la cual no se apreciaba nada de su figura; luego de unos movimientos extraños salieron a la luz las manos de una joven mujer, llenas de joyas, de pulseras y brazaletes luego las manos comenzaron a recorrer sensualmente su cuerpo.

Todos estaban anonadados con esa figura que apenas los hechizo con sus manos.

Surgió otra explosión de colores rojos y rosados y la sotana negra quedó tirada al costado de Luluvo que comenzó a tocar la guitarra con unos punteados al estilo árabe.

La sotana fue agarrada por el hombre del pañuelo rojo, quien se paró al lado de Luluvo para presenciar espectáculo mientras que su acompañante maldecía por ser bajito, luego de empujones logró acercase más al centro y ver mejor.

Tsaya comenzó a moverse de una manera increíble. Sus movimientos eran refinados y dulces y luego se iban haciendo cada vez más provocativos. Muchos de los hombres que se encontraban ahí estaban paralizados al ver tal belleza moviéndose de esa manera tan lujuriosa que te llamaba a pecar insaciablemente. Su escote podía llevar a la gloria al hombre que fuera digno de esa mujer (cosa que muy pocos pudieron en la vida de Tsaya), sus faldas de todos colores daban vida a esos hombres borrachos, hipnotizados por su belleza, su figura generaba envidia a todas las fulanas del bar, su mirada era profunda, muy pocos se atrevieron a mirarla a los ojos, por temor a ser embrujados por el encanto de esta mujer, entre ellos estaba ese hombre del pañuelo rojo, entre ellos estaba el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música que tocaba su hermano, sus piernas y manos con la misma rapidez que utilizaba Marko en ese momento para robar un par de monedas de los embobados hombres.

Tsaya buscaba al hombre que fuera capaz de desafiarla en todos los sentidos posibles, alguien que la desafiara en su astucia, percepción, agilidad, inteligencia. Alguien que fuera un verdadero reto para realizar el plan que tenía con sus compañeros.

Mientras giraba de manera centellante y con movimientos sensuales sus ojos recorrían el salón en busca de ese hombre; hasta que dio con él. Hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de Sparrow, con ese hombre tan extraño, pero intrigante.

Jack estaba medio hipnotizado con las danzas de Tsaya, todavía seguía en su mano la sotana, que tenía un perfume exótico, que despertaba el deseo hacia esa mujer sobre cualquier hombre. Él no era la excepción..

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella todo tipo de pensamientos impuros surgieron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pensamientos que sólo compartiría con esa mujer de una manera tan fogosa y vivaz que sería imposible soporta el éxtasis provocado con tanta lujuria. Ya no tenia escapatoria, tenía que saciar esos deseos, tenía que conocer a esa mujer, su cuerpo su alma; quería que fuese suya.

Por su lado Tsaya quería conocer a ese hombre, pero sólo por diversión, utilizarlo y quitarle todo, desde sus tesoros, su ropa (quien no), si dignidad, su corazón; y luego rechazarlo como hizo con varios; Tsaya se dio cuenta, era pirata; era perfecto para su plan.

Lo señalo con una de sus manos y le tiró un beso con la misma, cosa que termino de idiotizar a Jack; con la otra mano señaló a Marko que rápidamente dejó de robar monedas y se dirigió al centro con ella..

La tomó por una de sus piernas y delicadamente comenzó a levantarle las faldas. El pobre de Marko recibió todos los insultos habidos y por haber y las miradas más asesinas de parte de la mayoría de los que estaban admirando el espectáculo. Repitió lo mismo con su otra pierna, cuando sacó de adentro de sus faldas dos cuchillas árabes y las lanzó al piso con tal fuerza que quedaron incrustadas en este. Tsaya lo empujó y lo volvió a señalar a Sparrow.

Marko se acercó a el y le dijo un par de palabras :

-Puede ser que tengas suerte o puede que no

-A que te refieres niño?

- Acércate a esa mujer y verás de lo que hablo... Señaló a su prima que esperaba al pirata impacientemente.

Jack se acercó de manera triunfante hacia donde estaba Tsaya, pero ella pronto levantó una de sus largas piernas y la puso entre medio de ella y el pecho del pirata. Éste empezó a acariciarle la pierna delicadamente y ella sonreía como si sintiera verdadero placer y deseo de tenerlo con ella.

Comenzó a bajar su pierna hasta llegar hasta su ombligo, cada vez sonriendo con más satisfacción. Y siguió hasta llegar a su miembro. Jack mostró una mueca extraña, una mezcla de horror y a la vez deseo, placer.

Tsaya se agachó. Cualquier hombre se hubiera ilusionado al ver ese movimiento en la muchacha luego de los anteriores, incluso Jack; pero quedó perplejo al ver lo que ella hizo.

La gitana tomó las dos cuchillas y comenzó a pasarlas por su cuerpo y luego por el de él. Se colgó de la cintura de Sparrow mientras que éste estaba paralizado sin saber que hacer en esa extraña situación. Ella se balanceaba de un lado al otro hasta que le arrojó las cuchillas a Marko que estaba entre medio de su primo, Luluvo y el acompañante de Jack que estaba maldiciendo por tener la mala suerte de no ser el el que se encontraba en esa situación con esa mujer.

Finalmente Tsaya se quedó enfrentada cara con cara a la de Jack, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ella le sonrió y miró hacia su escote y Jack también se dio el lujo de hacerlo. Tomó una de las manos del pirata y la introdujo en su marcado escote del cual sacó una de sus pashminas con su perfume, el mismo que tenia la sotana. Se lo enrolló a Jack en el cuello y le beso una mejilla. Se le acercó a uno de sus oídos. Lo único que Jack logró escuchar de ella fue:

-Espero volver a cruzarme como un hombre como usted..señor..señor..

-...Jack.. Ca.. Ca.. Capitán Jack Sparrow

-..Capitán..

Se soltó de la cintura del embobado pirata al mismo tiempo que su hermano terminaba de tocar la melodía y Marko se lo llevaba del centro.

Se escucharon todo tipo de perversiones sumados a los aplausos, gritos y el tintineo de varias monedas que caían a los pies de la gitana que rebozaba de alegría al ver lo que sus danzas habían causado.

Luluvo comenzó a juntar las monedas, ya sabía lo que sucedería si no las juntaba lo más rápido que sus manos le permitían.

Tsaya tiró un par de besos al aire y se acercó a su hermano, sacó unos polvos y luego de una pequeña explosión ambos habían desaparecido. Era una de sus ilusiones ópticas favoritas. Ese humo contenía una droga que no era para nada peligrosa en pocas cantidades como las que ella usaba. Estas provocaban una confusión en la mente al momento que explotaban y daban tiempo de salir rápido para hacer parecer que era un truco de magia. Subieron a la habitación donde estaba su hermano y lo encontraron dormido.

Tsaya lo tapó y le besó la frente..

-No entiendo como puedes vivir sin divertirte

-No digas eso Tsaya, el quiere lo mejor para nosotros, aparte, pasó por muchas mas cosas que nosotros dos, deberías de entender el porqué de su comportamiento

-Ya lo se Lulu pero igual, debería de divertirse un poco

-Durquipé (dolor)

-Qué quieres decir? Por qué dices que tiene dolor?

-Por nosotros, por lo que será de nosotros, por qué te piensas que nos trajo hasta aquí? No te creas que porque le pedimos nosotros..

-No lo entiendo, no quiero hablar más del tema, no quiero recordar el pasado. Es muy doloroso.

-Oción (Si)

-Me voy a dormir. Lachís Taratís, Luluvo (Buenas noches)

-Lachís taratís trasmitó Tsaya (buenas noches también)


	2. Chapter 2

En el bar, el único gitano y hombre que se podía mantener en pie era Marko, estaba juntando un par de monedas mas antes de irse a acostar y tomaba un líquido que parecía agua, pero cuando lo tragabas parecía que el infierno se había trasladado a tu garganta. Lo llamaban vodka y no muchos se animaban a tomarlo.

Estaba por subir con su botella en la mano y unas cuantas monedas en sus bolsillos y botas cuando se acordó de la sotana de su prima: si no la encontraba ella se pondría más histérica que de costumbre, lo peor que Marko le podía hacer a Tsaya era perder o regalar alguna de sus pertenencias. Recordó una vez que le regaló a un Marahá una de las pulseras de la joven y esta montó en cólera, haciéndole hechizos para provocarle el mal de ojo más grande la historia. El pobre Marko no tuvo otra que remendar el daño consiguiendo cuatro pulseras iguales a la que había regalado para que a su prima se le fuera un poco ese odio hacia él.

Cuando recordó esta anécdota se reía solo y varios hombres andaban murmurando de el. En eso se acordó que ése pirata que Tsaya había llevado al centro del bar junto a ella y hechizarlo con sus danzas era el mismo que llevaba su sotana y también su pashmina, pero eso se lo había regalado ella. Mejor no meterse en eso.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el bar hasta que vio un hombre caminando de una manera extraña, y estaba vestido igual que el que bailó con su prima y también llevaba su pashmina enrollada en el cuello.

Luego de unos segundos recorrió el bar hasta que llegó hasta la mesa donde estaba este extraño hombre junto a su acompañante. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él. Marko vaciló un instante hasta que recordó a qué iba allí.

- Disculpen señores; creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerlos, pero me...

- Capitán Jack Sparrow muchacho, y este hombre es mi fiel amigo Gibbs, en qué podemos servirte?

- Me preguntaba si usted había recogido la sotana que mi prima..

-Tu prima?? Esa muchacha que bailaba en frente de todos hace un par de minutos?

- Si señor, vera usted, yo..

- Vaya prima que has conseguido chico jejeje, como se llama?

- Mi prima?

- Pues, de quién estamos hablando?

- Lo lamento, se llama Tsaya.. en realidad yo..

- Tsaya.. mm... nombre extraño..no son de por aquí verdad?

- No no, somos provenientes de la India

Marko siempre mentía, no era bueno decirles su verdadero origen, con todo lo que los gitanos habían pasado era mejor desconfiar.

- Con razón el nombre.. dijo Jack; le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes de oro y Marko se la devolvió con una mirada de asco. – Y dime muchacho..

- Marko, mi nombre es Marko..

-Marko.. más nombres raros..

- Lo siento pero yo tampoco veo común Gibbs o Jack.. agregó el joven con un tono que mostraba desagrado mientras que Gibbs levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en la cara y luego a las alhajas que llevaba encima.

- Está bien, está bien, dime Marko, cuántos años tiene?? Digo tiene, tu prima y tú, no es que quiera ser molesto, sólo quiero entablar una buena conversación, y luego invitarte una bebida y seguir conversando, qué te parece muchacho?

- Mi prima veinte, y yo veintitrés.

- Jóvenes.. muy jóvenes.. murmuró Gibbs

- Si amigo, tienes toda la razón del mundo, y dime, qué hacen dos niños como ustedes por estos lugares? A estas horas, bebiendo y bailando?

- Es nuestra forma de ganarnos la comida señor..

- Jack, llámame Jack, tío Jack para ti si quieres..

- No gracias, Jack estará bien..

- Aha.. ya veo.. bueno pues la verdad que para ser tan jóvenes tienen muy buenos dotes artísticos.. digo.. tu prima como bailarina es excelente.. y bueno tu.. con tu arte.. no te quedas atrás..

- Mi arte? No lo entiendo..

- Chico te piensas que no me di cuenta de lo que hacías? Tienes una mano hábil para tu trabajo.

- Ah.. ya entiendo.. puede ser.. he aprendido de eso con el tiempo..

- Perfecto, creo que nos llevaremos bien.. Cantinero!! Tráiganos una botella de ron brindaremos por los dones de este muchacho..

- Verá Jack, yo solo vine a..

- No no, nunca debes de rechazar un buen trago chico, debo de enseñarte varias cosas..

Gibbs se había quedado dormido de lo borracho que estaba así que el ron solo iba a ser disfrutado por Marko y el extraño Jack.

Pasaron las horas y seguían tomando, a Marko no le hacia efecto el ron, era como agua para él, en cambio a Jack ya se le notaba la cantidad de botellas que había bebido esa noche.

Comenzó a contarle historias acerca de un barbo con una tripulación endemoniada. Un tesoro maldito, monos inmortales, calamares gigantes y demás cosas.

Marko estaba fascinado por todo lo que escuchaba de la boca de ese Jack; era más que obvio que él era un pirata; pero igual era difícil de creer todas esas historias.. Monos inmortales? Ja por favor, no podía creer todo eso, qué se pensaba que era, un niñito que necesitaban entretener con cuentos de hadas? Pero hizo caso omiso a lo que decía su conciencia y le siguió la corriente; total, era un pobre hombre borracho, que mas daba darle una alegría a su vida. Pero qué equivocado que estaba. Jack continuó con sus historias por un par de horas. Marko al final empezó a pensar si todo lo que su primo mayor le había contado de los piratas eran verdad. Si debería ser en realidad despreciados por ellos o todo lo contrario. Si serían seres increíbles que vivían la libertad cada hora, minuto y segundo, de su vida.

Por las ventanas sucias del bar comenzaba a verse la luz del día, de la madrugada. Ya no quedaba nadie en el bar. Solo Gibbs ya dormido hacía horas, el Capitán Sparrow que recientemente había caído dormido luego de contar por la mitad que lo habían dejado varado en una isla con la hija de un gobernador en medio del Caribe. Marko se levantó algo cansado y con las historias flotando en el interior de su mente y se retiró hacia la habitación donde dormían hacia horas sus primos.

Al subir pisó a un hombre que yacía en el piso inconsciente por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido esa noche. Llegó a la habitación y encontró a sus primos todos dormidos; Tsaya y Luluvo en una misma cama pero de distintos lados y Nanosh en otra. A él le quedaban dos opciones: una era el piso en el cual habían unas sábanas y un almohadón de plumas medio gastado y con olor a humedad y ron, o una cómoda cama junto a su primo Nanosh, pero pensó en las consecuencias que su segunda opción podrían causar cuando éste se despertara, y no tenía muchas ganas de terminar todo golpeado con moretones en todo su cuerpo, entonces optó por la primera, prefería el "cómodo" piso. Escuchó a su primo toser varias veces.

Cuando se recostó maldijo un poco por el olor desagradable del almohadón..

- Esto me pasa por ponerme a hablar con piratas, quién me manda, solo buscaba la..

Recordó el objetivo de la visita a esos dos sujetos: la sotana de su prima. Cerró los ojos e imaginó los gritos de Tsaya en un par de horas al saber que un pirata se había quedado con sus pertenencias. Mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que su rol de primo molesto iba a ser bien cumplido una vez más y así se quedó dormido.

Un par de horas más tarde se despertó, por los ya previstos, gritos de su prima Tsaya, gritándole a su hermano mayor y reclamándole por el descuido de su primo, Marko.

Luluvo estaba cansado de escuchar los gritos de la muchacha así q le pegó un leve golpe en la cabeza..

- A ver qué no entiendes muchachita malcriada y engreída. La culpable de haber dejado esa estúpida sotana fuiste tú así que no lo vengas a reprochar a él porque la que la dejó tirada por ahí fuiste tú; no te das cuenta de que en vez de parecer una mujer, que en realidad eres, no digo que no; pero me refiero a tu mente; pareces una pequeña que nos supera los diez años al ser tan imbécil y cretina? Deberías de aprender a comportarte si quieres ser algo más que una simple bailarina en la vida.

- Y quién te dijo que yo quería ser algo más? Además podré ser una bailarina pero tú solo eres un guitarrista que sin mí no sería nada.

- No te vuelvo la cabeza porque no tengo un arma a mano y no te pego porque eres mujer..

- Recién lo hiciste..

- No fue un golpe, si quieres te enseño lo que realmente se le dice golpear

- No creo que seas capaz Lulu..

-Maldita bruja ahora verás lo que..

-Bastaa los doss! .. gritó Nanosh acercándose al centro de la pelea y pegándole a ambos en la cabeza mientras empezaba a toser como de costumbre; luego de recuperar el aliento, prosiguió.

– Los dos se callan ahora mismo, Tsaya cállate y no hagas más escándalos, cámbiate de ropa y despierta a Marko y en ningún momento se te ocurra mencionar nada acerca de la sotana porque te prometo que vas a ir a nadar a las aguas de Singapur por el bofetazo que te voy a pegar y Luluvo vete por ahí y despéjate la cabeza, si quieres te doy un par de monedas y compras algún instrumento o algo que te atraiga, pero no quiero más peleas, quedo claro?

-Si.. contestaron los dos al unísono y de mala gana. Cada uno hizo lo que su hermano le dijo.

Marko se hizo el que recién había despertado, pero en realidad había escuchado toda la pelea entre los hermanos y no soportaba la risa.

- Lachós chibeses brotomuchós (buenos días primos), por qué esas caras?

Luluvo pegó un portazo y se retiró. Por el pasillo se escuchaban los pasos que daba con muchísima bronca y un par de maldiciones como

- Maldita bruja, me dice a mi, ja un simple guitarrista por lo menos yo no me ando mostrando como una zorralo único que hace ella es quelar (bailar), esa pequeña infeliz, ya verá, un día..

Mientras tanto Tsaya le lanzó una mirada asesinas que cualquiera se hubiera horrorizado si no hubiese sabido la pelea de hacía un par de minutos y a qué se refería.

Nanosh le recomendó que el día de hoy no le dirigiera la palabra a su hermana porque de lo contrario se vería obligado a mandarla a Singapur, Marko se hizo el desentendido pero por dentro se revolcaba de la risa y de la satisfacción al verla en ese estado.

Tsaya decidió ir en busca de su sotana, que en realidad no le interesaba mucho, pero odiaba que le perdieran las cosas; a decir verdad, la culpa fue de ella no de Marko. Se compadeció un poco de él pero luego cambió de parecer.

Jack recién había abierto los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo de estar en esa posición, sentado en esas sillas y tirado en la mesa. Recordaba a un joven que habló con el hasta la madrugada y una mujer, que bailaba..

Gibbs ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota, decía que se había ido en busca de compañía femenina y que a la noche lo vería en el mismo lugar. Jack hizo un bollo la nota y la tiró a un costado.

Sintió un perfume y algo alrededor de su cuello y encontró que estaba envuelto en un pañuelo extraño, proveniente de algún lugar de oriente con un exquisito aroma a flores y especias y recordó lo que había sucedido a la noche.

Tsaya buscó por el bar algo que se asemejara a un pedazo de tela negro pero no lo encontró, volvió a buscar y entonces vio a un hombre que estaba sentado encima de un pedazo de tela negro: esa debía ser su sotana.

Se acercó hacia el y le tocó el hombro, este se dio vuelta y Tsaya lo reconoció: era el hombre que ella había elegido para bailar la noche anterior.

- Disculpe caballero..

- Jack, llamame Jack muchacha..

Jack no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda al ver a esa joven parado frente a ella. Vestía un corsé color verde esmeralda y una falda que hacía juego, por debajo habían otras que contrastaban por la cantidad de colores que tenían. Llevaba joyas por todas partes, menos en su cuello, extraño, no sabía por qué. Y ese perfume; era el mismo que tenía el pañuelo que todavía estaba enroscado en su cuello. La admiró por unos segundos, su cabello negro, sus ojos maquillados, no como los de él, claro, si piel sin ninguna imperfección; trigueña. Parecía una diosa asiática y misteriosa.

Tsaya lo miró con cara de reprobación al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba. Prosiguió..

- Verá.. Jack, anoche dejé una de mis pertenencias aquí en el bar y me parece que está sentado encima de ella.

Jack se levantó lo más rápido que pudo ya que todavía quedaban rastros de ron en su cabeza y cuerpo. Se tambaleó y rió mostrando en esa sonrisa sus dientes de oro y el olor a alcohol, a las botellas de ron que había tomado con Marko.

- Ah estaa.. mm..

- Sotana, se le dice sotana, sí es mía.. si sería tan amable..

- Si, por supuesto, tómala, es tuya, te la obsequio..

-Obsequio? .. pensó Tsaya, no había escuchado lo que ella le había dicho minutos atrás? Si hubiera sido un caballero aunque sea en sus vidas pasadas. Se la hubiera entregado en mano, no habría dicho eso. Además la hubiera escuchado. A Tsaya le provocó bastante odio esa situación, ya no estaba de muy buen humor, y esto empeoró la situación.

- Dime.. muchacha, como te llamas?

- Tsaya..

- Me suena conocido, creo que lo escuché en algún momento..

- No lo creo, es un nombre extraño..

-Eso también creo haberlo escuchado, o dicho, no sé..

- Si me disculpa..

-Y dime Tsaya.. de donde eres?

- De la India, soy de la India..

- Ah veo.. pensé eso cuando te vi.. pareces muy joven muchacha, no debes de superar los 17 años de..

- Tengo veinte años.. dijo ofendida.

- Ah.. lo lamento, como verás no estoy en muy buen estado y no puedo distinguir bien ni valorar las cosas buenas que tengo enfrente mío. No me quieres acompañar con un par de tragos??

- Vera.. yo..

- Oh.. veo.. veo.. no tomas.. es eso? Por lo visto, tenía razón eres una pequeña todavía.

- No me ha dejado de terminar de hablar, quise decir, no tengo ningún problema.. Agregó ella con la misma mirada asesina que le había dirigido a Marko minutos atrás. No podía soportar que le dijeran eso. Una gitana? No saber tomar? Por Dios, eso era ridículo.

- Cantineroo!! Una botella para mi amiga y otra para mi.. dijo Sparrow sonriendo.

Era extraño que Tsaya no perdiera el control en esa situación, pues siempre que alguien la contradecía o simplemente decía palabras que la irritasen. Pero este caso fue diferente...

- Quizás fue por la pelea de recién con Luluvo y por lo que me dijo.. se decía para sí misma- Sí sí, debe de ser eso, la próxima vez no seré tan bondadosa con este hombre.

-Tsaya.. dijo Jack, luego de destapar su botella

Ella levantó la vista pero no produjo sonido alguno. En ese momento apareció Marko, que rápidamente quiso escaparse de encontrarse nuevamente con Jack, ya que se había asustado un poco también luego de la charla con él. Pero no pudo ya que su prima miró hacia donde este se encontraba y Jack también.

-Ehh muchacho.. como era tu nombre?

-Marko.. se llama Marko.. Dijo Tsaya de mala gana

-Siii.. Marko.. ven aquí!!!

Marko se dirigió a donde estaban sentados y saludo a Jack con una palmada en la espalda y se sentó al lado de su prima. Prefería estar sentado al lado de ella antes que de un maniático.

Jack tomó un largo trago y los miró a ambos.

-Chicos, conocen la historia del tesoro de Rackham?

- Tesoro?? Dijiste tesoro? A Marko ya no le molestaba estar al lado de Jack se le acercó lo más que pudo y abrió los ojos hasta que le dolieron. Jack lo apartó de un manotazo.

- Creo que sí, uno de mis hermanos creo que nos ha contado la historia. También lo llaman el Tesoro del Esquivel, no?

-Exacto! Creo que nos vamos a entender muy bien tu y yo niña..

-Eso sería lo último que haría.. Murmuró la joven, mirando hacia un costado

-Cuéntanos Jack, cuéntanos!

-Como dijo esta niña, **también le llaman "El Tesoro del Esquivel" ;son varios baules con joyas y monedas de oro provenientes de unos barcos españoles que escondió en Cayo Esquivel el intrépido pirata Jack Rackham más conocido en estos mares por "Calico Jack".**

-Jack.. jajaja, como tú

- No le veo la gracia, Marko, mejor déjalo continuar

- Más respeto conmigo niñita, no sé por que estarás de mal humor hoy, pero más respeto

- Mira asquerosa marmota, no digo nada porque sino estaré en Singapur, pero si no fuera por eso..

-Porqué estarás en Singapur??.. Marko no podía aguantar la risa

Mientras tanto Jack terminaba su botella y tomó la de la gitana.

El hermoso rostro de Tsaya empezó a tomar distintos colores pasando desde el rosado al rojo, demostrando la furia que tenía en ese momento contra su primo.

-Uno de estos días Marko, uno de estos días te juro..

- Ah ah ah ah ah, nononono chiquitaa.. con las amenazas no, que pasaría si Nanosh se enterara? Mejor dejemos a nuestro compañero contar la historia.

-Bien.. continuaré.. **un grupo de barcos de la flota española viajaba con rumbo a Europa proveniente de Matanzas con unos baúles de joyas y dinero de los negocios de varias familias poderosas en la isla de Cuba. Cuenta la tradición que el astuto Calico Jack, que operaba entre Bahamas y los cayos de archipiélago Sabana–Camagüey, se escondió por el lado Este del Cayo Esquivel y al pasar la flota cañoneó por sorpresa a dos de los buques armados los cuales se hundieron al instante, quedando solamente el principal que le interesaba, donde iba la preciada carga, y que a pesar de poseer varios cañones no disparó ninguno, rindiéndose en el acto, pero Calico desconfiado de una actitud tan pasiva lo asaltó con crueldad no dejando a un solo tripulante vivo, los cuales fueron arrojados al agua. El tesoro de baúles fue encontrado en popa, y en medio de gran alegría y borracheras, fueron bajados por un grupo de piratas a las arenas de Cayo Esquivel del Norte donde fue enterrado. Calico Jack fue capturado poco tiempo después y ahorcado en Jamaica con todos sus hombres pero el tesoro aun permanece en algún rincón del legendario cayo esperando por un nuevo dueño que lo adopte... **

Ambos gitanos se quedaron mirándolo con desconcierto

- Y para qué nos cuentas esto? Dijo Tsaya con un tono desagradable..

-Bueno, necesito tripulación, y necesito gente como ustedes, ya saben gitanos, los gitanos saben de todo, además de saber bailar. Dirigió su mirada hacia Tsaya y le guiño un ojo, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara y que Marko lanzara una carcajada que fue atajada por un golpe de su prima.

-Espera un momento, gitanos? Dijo Marko un poco atontado por el golpe.. –Cómo sabes que nos..

- Hijo, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow, es mi deber saber todo.. Sus aires de grandeza comenzaron a salir a flote.

- Deber?? Ja, por favor Marko cualquiera en esta vida se hubiera dado cuenta; fíjate en todos los demás no somos iguales. Fíjate en nuestro andar, nuestras ropas, las cosas que hacemos; era obvio. Pero para qué necesita un pirata de la ayuda de unos gitanos?

- Bueno pues.. los gitanos tienen mejor sentido de la orientación..

- Algo que yo le digo percepción, no primita?

- Creo que tienes razón, pero sólo por eso?

- No niña dejen de pelearse así puedo terminar.. además son astutos, debo admitir que más que nosotros, los piratas..

-Eres un pirata?

- Niña, no me digas que no lo sabías porque diría que no sabes mentir.. cosa que también los gitanos saben hacer bien..

-Ja, ella acaba de demostrar lo contrario. Marko recibió otro golpe..

- También saben curar enfermedades y esas cosas, y tengo un par de hombres que en mi tripulación necesitan cuidado, en especial el capitán.. dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la joven, pero esta vez fue diferente.

- Capitán Sparrow, le advierto que los gitanos podemos curar, pero también podemos enfermar; no le recomiendo que trate de insinuársele a esta joven, porque la va a pasar mal. Fue una de las pocas veces que Tsaya escucho a su primo hablar de esa manera.

- Pero muchacho es solo.. mm.. como se dice.. para romper el hielo. Te piensas que podría tocar a una niñita que me dobla la edad? Además creo que tampoco me dejaría

-Está en lo cierto señor.. Dijo Tsaya fríamente..- No sé para qué nos quiere..

- De acuerdo de acuerdo, les diré la verdad. Necesito tripulación, ya se los había dicho. Somos solo ocho, no me vendría mal un par más de tripulantes, que se mantengan sobrios, además necesitamos gente que sepa del ocultismo y las artes mágicas..

- A qué se debe eso? Dijo Marko

- Verás el tesoro de Esquivel es uno de los más grandes tesoros jamás vistos, dicen que hasta tiene un mapa que te conduce a el imperio perdido.

- Te refieres a la Atlántida? Agrego Tsaya impactada

- Exacto, niña sabes mucho de esto.. bien.. como decía.. contiene varias cosas interesantes este tesoro; pero no crean que es así de fácil de tenerlo. Se dice que hay que atravesar varios retos para poder tenerlo, entre ellos monstruos marinos, acertijos y esas cosas. Necesito de las artes que ustedes, los gitanos practican.. Savyy?

Tsaya levanto una ceja mientras Marko se preguntaba qué era esa palabra que no había escuchado nunca. Ella agregó:

- Jack, los monstruos marinos nacen de la confusión de los hombres al descubrir las especies acuáticas y de la fantasía de los ilustradores; ese es el secreto.

- No discutiré contigo de esto, sólo te diré que vivo en el mar, en el océano y he combatido desde zombies hasta pulpos gigantes. Si no me crees está en ti. Pero qué me dicen, aceptan o no?

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nos sabían qué decir, no sabían qué responder.

Sólo había un problema...


End file.
